Snowflakes In September
by Crystal Fissure
Summary: Clare finds it odd that it's snowing in September. Eli disagrees. Pure EClare fluff.


**A/N: I noticed there have been a lack of EClare fics. So, I had to write another! Anything to tide us over until October. Heehee! :)**

**Now, this _really_ happened to me the other day. I was walking with some friends outside on a cloudy day and it started drizzling. But, amongst the drizzle were snowflakes! Real, genuine snowflakes! Sure, it's cold here in Canada but it never snows before October. XD So, I decided to write a pure fluffy EClare fic about it. A nice change from the last angst I wrote. O_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its affiliates. But I do own the right to hope you guys enjoy it. HA! Take that, damn disclaimer. -_-**

* * *

Snow.

A precipitation in the form of ice crystals formed directly from the freezing of the water vapour in the air… so says the dictionary.

Clare would have much rather given her own definition to the soft petals of white that drifted in the wind. Each snowflake was unique in its own way; microscopic shards of ice intricately designed in the most beautiful patterns. How could something so fragile be so stunning as it floated carelessly in the slightest breeze? Maybe she should call them frozen marvels.

Snow was a staple in Canadian weather. She was used to it; the snow manages to blanket the country seven months out of the year. Yet, she still furrowed her brow in confusion at the sight of the tiny specks of frost dancing in the breeze. Although snow was common here, it never snowed at the beginning of September.

Clare sighed deeply as she raised her head, gazing restlessly at the sky. It was blanketed in a soft layer of dull grey, completely overcast. She had to admit, it wasn't the worst kind of weather; it was still slightly warm and the sky was still bright, even though not a trace of blue or sun was visible. But it was still just so bizarre… the meteorologists had promised light drizzles of rain, not the tiny frozen marvels that skipped playfully in the breeze as it ruffled her hair.

She didn't need to get her eyes checked; it really _was_ snow. Rain wouldn't dance in the wind the way these flakes were, floating and drifting, doing cartwheels and somersaults on the tip of her nose. No, rain would have just stormed through the atmosphere, tearing through the breeze as it came to a sudden and complete halt atop the picnic table she was sitting on. Rain doesn't stop, slow down, open its eyes to the scenery around it or engage in a waltz with the breeze. The rain was cruel and temperamental. At least the snow actually _greeted_ the wind.

"What are you doing, Clare?"

Now _he_… He was different. Like the rain, he was fierce, violent, hot one moment, cold the next… but harboured a softer, playful side beneath his harsh exterior. He smiled at her, laughed with her, furrowed his brow in disgust and offered sarcastic comments when reviewing her English assignments. Though cruel and violent with those who provoked him, the same emerald eyes that burned fire at his enemies always gazed into her sapphire orbs with softness and sincerity.

"It's snowing," she replied with a smile, watching Eli as he took a seat beside her.

He wrinkled his nose as he gazed at the pellets of water that softly fell from the sky. "Snow? Where?"

"In front of you, silly," she giggled.

He lifted his head, watching the minuscule pellets closely as they fell from the sky, floating softly in the wind. He had to admit, it was odd that rain would float in the breeze that way; yet it _was_ rain. It may have been a soft drizzle, but it was nowhere near the crystallized patterns of ice that Clare seemed to think they were.

He smiled at her innocence. He knew he was right; and it would be _so_ much fun to tease her about it. Clare was like the snow: carefree, sweet, fragile and beautiful. She always managed to bring a smile to his face, whether it be her playful arguing with him or just a flash of her smile. Eli was afraid when he first met her; he had never smiled so much around someone before. It was odd to feel elated, relaxed and just happy whenever he would see her. Perhaps it was the magic of her sapphire eyes that had put him under a spell? Nah, she was much more than that. And here, this sweet, innocent girl thought _he_ was corrupting her values by convincing her to do things she would have never considered doing prior to meeting him? Ha! She obviously had no idea of the effect _she_ had on him.

"Clare, that's rain," he said firmly, smirking at her.

She laughed. "Are you blind? It's clearly not."

"My vision is perfect and I see _rain_."

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly. She wasn't _blind_; there were clearly tiny snowflakes in the air. She had a feeling he was merely teasing her. Or perhaps maybe he really did believe it was simply rain? In a way, she wished it was the former. As much as it did annoy her, she loved when he teased her. It was usually during those moments when they would laugh the most.

"Besides, it's too warm for snowflakes. They'd just melt. Ergo, rain," he continued.

She scoffed. "Fine, Eli. If you're so smart, would you care to explain to me how it's _snowing_ in such warm weather?"

"Stubborn much?"

"Only until you admit I'm right," she laughed.

He chuckled softly as she turned to face the snow, or rain, examining it closely. He took a second to gaze at her, his dreaded English partner he never thought would find a way to crawl under his skin or worm her way into his thoughts when he was far away from her. And, as surprised as he was to admit it, she had. In fact, she was a thief. A cheap, dirty thief. She had stolen from him the one thing he never imagined she would be able to steal; his heart. Clare Edwards, the sweet, smart, innocent and most interesting girl he'd ever met managed to invade his every thought with her flawless smile, gemstone eyes and cinnamon hair laced with dainty snowflakes.

Wait a minute… there were snowflakes in her hair.

Oh damn. It _was_ snowing.

He didn't want to imagine the look of victory in her eyes or the smugness in her smirk when she would realize she was right. He'd have to stall her.

"Clare, may I kiss you?"

She felt her heart skip a beat as she abruptly turned to face him, her jaw hanging slightly. He was smiling, actually _smiling_ a real, genuine smile, soft and sweet as his eyes bore into hers, waiting for an answer. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed scarlet, smiling in response. Had he asked her this the first day they spent together as assigned English partners, she would have probably gagged at the very thought. Yet, time changes everything. His sarcastic remarks that annoyed her to no end and the way her heart stopped beating for a moment when he called her by her name… he had gotten under her skin. She could say he irritated her when he teased her, that his conceited smirk was nothing special and how she, in fact, did _not_ want him to kiss her. But what's the point? She'd just be lying. And as he inched closer and closer to her, she couldn't help but smile lightly before closing the gap between them.

As he pressed his lips to hers, she abruptly placed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. No hesitation, no uncertainty… it just felt _right_. The way his lips shaped perfectly on hers, the way he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss... perfection.

And as much as she did not want anything other than him and their kiss to invade her thoughts, she couldn't help but notice the feel of a tiny snowflake landing on the tip of her nose, melting softly at the touch of her skin.

_I was right, Eli_, she thought to herself, _it's snowing..._

* * *

**:D Ah, fluff! Who doesn't love sweet, candy fluff? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy and make me write more EClare fluff... just sayin' :)**


End file.
